communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Altes Layout im Neuen Look Gibt es nun die Möglichkeit, dass Du oder jemand anderes mir das damals eingerichtete layout für http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki nochmal für den neuen look umsetzt? Habe es schon gestaltet und könnte ein bild hochladen... gruß--The Walchow Man 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezial auszeichnungen bei u-boot wiki kann ich nicht die Spezial-auszeichnungen ändern obwohl ich bürokrat dort bin. sonst kann ich aber alle anderen auszeichnungen ändernMister Drache2 11:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Besteht das Problem immer noch? --Avatar 20:59, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich kann ich jetzt gar keine auszeichnungen mehr ändern :-(Mister Drache2 07:53, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichung Ich habe das Kommissar-Fuchs-Wiki erstellt, aber nicht diese komische Auszeichung, wo man das Wiki erstellt hat, bekommen. Kannst du mir die bitte beschaffen oder so? Und noch was: Wie verdient man sich dei Geheimauszeichung mit so einer weißen Katze? Gruß und Hoffnung auf Antwort ;-) --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Auszeichnung für die Erstellung des Wikis... kann man nicht bekommen :-). Auszeichnungen schalten wir nur auf Anfrage frei - und das geht erst, nach dem das Wiki schon erstellt wurde. Beim nächsten Update nehmen wir die entsprechende Auszeichnung aus der Liste. Wenn ich verraten würde, wie man die Katzen-Auszeichnung bekommt, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim ;) --Avatar 20:58, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, liebt nich daran, dass ich nicht den Text gelesen habe, sondern dass ich (was im dazugehörenden Text stand) das gemacht, was dafür nötig war (hab' sogar Zeit gestoppt!) Warum erscheint sie nur nicht bei mir? (dabei hab' ich sie im Oktober erfüllt, die Aufgabe). Gruß und Aufklärungshoffnung --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Ich bekomme ein "Poster"-hintergrund NICHT hin. Sieht im Venetica.Wiki nicht schlecht aus, aber das ist noch nicht so so, wie es sein sollte. Im "Am Fluss der Zeit ist es recht toll anzusehen. Wie bitte geht das? Mit dem Theme-Designer ist schon klar, aber das Bild macht nicht äh... Groß auf :-)) Lallyhan 22:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) MAnche sachen lassen sich leichter über die Wikia.css festsetze. Hast du mal nen link? Dann seh ich mir das mal an [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es sind 2 Wikis: http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Phileassons_Geheimnis_Wiki und http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki. Sind nur gekachelt. Mit dem Wikia.css habe ich mich no nie befasst. Lallyhan 15:37, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) "Abzeichen" Was sind das für eine neue Pfadgruppe mit diesen Links? -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:11, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sharing track Bei Auszeichnungen anpassen habe ich den bemwerkt. da dies ja ein pfad ist der für alle wikis gilt wollte ich fragen, ob der noch übersetzt wird und ob es da noch informationen geben wird.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hat vielleicht was mit dem Artikel teilen von facebook zun tun. --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ghibli Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du bitte kurz hier vorbeischauen und deinen Senf dazu geben? link=User:Ohngesicht 19:33, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter in DPL Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein verzwicktes Problem mit DPL, vielleicht kannst du mir ja einen Tipp geben. Ich versuche folgendes zu tun: Ich möchte in der Uncyclopedia für jeden Tag des Jahres einen Artikel anlegen, so eine Art Kalenderblatt. Das sieht momentan zum Beispiel so aus: 31. Januar Nun möchte ich in den Tagesartikeln auch eine Liste aller UnNews-Artikel einbinden, die an diesem Tag erstellt wurden. Das funktioniert auch grundsätzlich mit DPL - wie das geht, kann man im Artikel 1. Februar sehen. So weit, so gut. Nun dachte ich mir, es wäre ja sinnvoll, diesen DPL-Code in eine Vorlage zu stellen und diese Vorlage dann mit entsprechendem Parameter in den einzelnen Tagesartikeln zu nutzen. Ich habe daher die Vorlage DatumUnNews erstellt. Wenn man dann später am Layout feilen möchte, bräuchte man nur die Vorlage zu ändern und nicht alle 366 Tagesartikel zu überarbeiten. Aber leider funktioniert es so nicht. Der DPL-Code arbeitet korrekt, wenn er direkt im Artikel steht, aber wenn er in der Vorlage steht und das Tagesdatum über den Parameter einbinden will, klappt es nicht. Im Artikel 1. Februar ist das zu sehen, dort stehen die beiden Varianten direkt untereinander. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen? Vielen Dank für deine Mühe. NaturalBornKieler 15:54, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Leider nicht. Ich habe nochmal jemanden angesprochen, der sich mit DPL auskennt - aber ob er auch von Templates in includematch-Anweisungen Ahnung hat... Ich vermute, dass Problem liegt daran, dass der reguläre Ausdruck geparsed wird, bevor das Template aufgelöst wird. Aber da fehlt mir der Einblick in die technischen Details. Ich hatte mal nach einem Blick in die Anleitung mit includematchparsed rumgespielt - ohne Erfolg. Nach schnellem Überfliegen: Vielleicht lohnt es sich mal den in der Anleitung erwähnten Ansatz mit "phantom templates" auszuprobieren? --Avatar 16:08, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Wollte nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass im Wiki-Nui wieder Krieg tobt... siehe da: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Ackar97/gibt_auf_!!!!!! MfG, Darth Spiriah --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, das sieht wieder nach einem Krisengebiet aus... Wenn man sich allein MtaÄs Diskussionsseite anschaut... 19:35, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal das Wiki-Nui... Hallo! Ich weiß, ihr habt inzwischen eigentlich die Nase voll vom Wiki-Nui - und da ich mit der Geschichte des Wikis bestens vertraut bin, kann ich das natürlich auch vollkommen nachvollziehen. Trotzdem würde ich euch bitten, eure Entscheidung, keine neuen Admins zu ernennen, nochmal zu überdenken. Der derzeitige Zustand kann ja wohl eigentlich auch nicht in eurem Sinne sein: Wenn Vandalen zuschlagen, bleibt die ganze Aufräumarbeit an euch hängen - und ihr habt ja wohl Besseres zu tun, als eure Zeit mit dem Säubern eines mehr oder weniger verlassenen Wikis zu verschwenden. Außerdem dauert es ja eine ganze Weile, bis ihr euch um die Vandalen kümmern könnt - was bei euren Positionen bei Wikia natürlich vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist, aber dadurch bleiben der Spam und die Beleidigungen dieser Vandalen erstmal eine ganze Weile im Wiki stehen - in einem Wiki, dessen Thema sich ja vor allem an jüngere Kinder von 6 bis 12 Jahren richtet - und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie stark sich der Zustand eines einzelnen Wikis auf den Ruf der gesamten Firma auswirkt, aber vorteilhaft ist es sicherlich nicht. Und das, obwohl es ja Leute gäbe, die diese Arbeit für euch übernehmen würden. Und sollte das für euch wirklich gar nicht in Frage kommen, wäre sicher auch eine allgemeine Editiersperre (auch für angemeldete Mitglieder) besser als gar nichts. Löschen spricht ja wohl gegen eure Grundsätze, aber mit der Sperre wäre man zumindest vor den Vandalen sicher. Eventuell auch nur temporär, bis die Vandalen kein Interesse haben oder sich jemand findet, der das Wiki adoptieren und ernsthaft daran arbeiten will. Liebe Grüße, -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:52, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Datei:50px-Info.svg.png Adoptionsanfragen (siehe Avatars Hinweis ganz oben rechts auf dieser Seite) bitte beim Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. :LG Lady-Whistler 09:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis, aber es geht hier nicht um eine Adoption des Wikis. Niemand, der in dem Wiki noch "aktiv" ist, hat noch ein sonderliches Interesse daran, neue Artikel zu schreiben oder bestehende zu verbessern. Es geht nur um die Möglichkeit, das Wiki vor Vandalen schützen zu können - bis sich vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand findet, der das Wiki tatsächlich adoptieren will. ::-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:12, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hallo Avatar, im Wikia Entertainment fehlen der "Vorlage:Hublink" einige Styles, so dass die Links keine Symbole für die Wikigröße bekommen (Verwendung z. B. unten auf der Hauptseite, siehe Link). Da müsste bitte mal jemand ran. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte man meiner Meinung nach die Vorlage komplett aktualisieren und die gleichen Symbole verwenden wie hier im Community Wiki. Vergleiche * Vorlage:Hublink in Wikia Entertainment * Vorlage:Hublink hier im Community Wiki Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Portale dort, siehe z. B. Portal:Bücher, offensichtlich noch nicht an den neuen Skin angepasst wurden. Hier sollte man aus dem dreispaltigen Layout ein zweispaltiges machen, z. B. indem man die Liste der Wikis (mittlere Spalte) oben quer unter die Nav-Leiste schiebt. Das sollte allerdings in allen Portalen gleichermaßen passieren, deshalb möchte ich nicht ohne Rücksprache daran herumbasteln. Schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:35, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey Avatar ich hab gerade dein Kommentar auf der Spotlightseite gesehen. Und wollte dich fragen wie das mit dem zusammenfassen geht. Wir da was technisches von hier aus gemacht oder muss das alles manuel gemacht werden? Und noch eine unwichtige Frage behalte ich noch meine Rechte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Konten zusammenführen? Hi Tim, kurze Frage: Durch den Umzug des Harry-Potter-Wikis zu Wikia habe ich nun zwei verschiedene Benutzerkonten (Nico T. und Nico T). Das ist eigentlich ziemlich unpraktisch für mich - so muss ich jedesmal vor dem Anmelden nachdenken, welcher Alias nun Admin im Drei???-Wiki ist. Ist es möglich, die beiden Konten irgendwie zusammenzuführen oder Nico T zu löschen? Lg, Nico T 08:00, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Möglich müsste es sein ^^. Aber ich glaube, dass es da noch ein paar Sicherheitsbestimmungen gibt... Kannst du eventuell mit dem anderen Account auch mal hier was posten? Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich ich bin (xD) und die Geschichte stimmt. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: sehr schön. Jetzt warten wir mal auf Avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:15, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich arbeite gerade an der Überprüfung einer Reihe von Nutzernamen-Konflikten bzgl. des HP-Wikis. Das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber die Zusammenführung von den beiden Nico T. Accounts ist kein Problem. --Avatar 14:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) GV hallo,ich weiß nicht, ob plagdoc dich schon benachrichtigt hatte, magst uns bitte graphviz geben? http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Beziehungen lg --n3rd 08:10, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aber bitte eig auf _Vroniplag_, danke--n3rd Spotlight Hi Avatar könntest du disen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen?thumb|255px P.S Es soll jetzt doch nächstes Jahr neue Domainen geben. Z.B stat .Berlin wird jetzt Wikia den URL auch verändern, in z.B de.legostarwars.wikia nicht mehr de.legostarwars.wikia.com? --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 20:26, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Könntest du da bitte einen Schönheitsfehler ändern: Die Jedipedia.NET ist das größte deutschte Star-Wars Wiki!!! Die Jedipedia.DE ist das zweitgrößte in Deutschland und das drittgrößte weltweit! —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von 93.247.243.104 (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! ::Darauf hatte ich auch noch hinweisen wollen... Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:26, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Von wem ist der unsignierte Beitrag? Aber ja, das stimmt. Das muss noch hier und im Wiki geändert werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:08, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Als das Spotlight erstellt wurde, existierte jedipedia.net noch nicht einmal. Über die Beantragung einer Top-Level-Domain können wir nachdenken, wenn du uns die erforderlichen 185.000 Dollar zur Verfügung stellst ;) --Avatar 10:47, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar könntest du noch den oberen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen? Und ich habe gedacht man kriegt das Geld wieder, wie ein Pfand. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:38, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Wieso funktioniert eigentlich die Ortszeitübernahme beim signieren nicht korrekt. Ganz "kaputt" kann die Funktion ja nicht sein, im Footer steht die korrekte Zeit (Serverzeit +2 Stunden), nur bei der Sig klappt das nicht. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif Bei so Sachen wie Adminwahlen ist das schon eher blöd, wenn die Wahlen um 12:00 Uhr beginnen und ich dann "Schwarz auf Weiß" um 10:03 Uhr meine Stimme abgegeben habe. Datei:Sd24.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif 10:30 12:00, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Adressraum sperren Ahoi mal wieder, uns (Uncyclopedia) belästigt wieder ein Spammer, der sich allerdings nicht (mehr) als Benutzer anmeldet, ich weiß also nicht, ob es derselbe ist wie vorher. Er operiert leider auch von verschiedenen IP-Adressen aus, wobei diese allerdings immer mit denselben zwei Bytes beginnen. Gibt es die Möglichkeit, eine ganze Range von IP-Adressen zu sperren, und wenn ja, wie? (Um wen es sich handelt, kannst du unserem Sperr-Logbuch leicht entnehmen.) NaturalBornKieler 12:49, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo NaturalBornKieler. Die Möglichkeit, eine ganze IP-Range zu sperren, gibt es. Wenn Du zum Beispiel für die IP-Adresse „84.154.52.164“ hier bei „route“ guckst (findest Du unten), siehst Du „84.128.0.0/10“. Wenn Du 84.128.0.0/10 bei Spezial:Sperren als Benutzernamen eingibst, kannst Du so die komplette IP-Range sperren. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 13:04, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Man sollte sich sehr genau klar machen, was man da tut. Eine Sperre eines kompletten /10-Netzes sperrt nicht nur mal eben die IP des Spammers aus, sondern noch mehr als 4 Millionen (!) weitere IP-Adressen. Um genau zu sein 4.194.301. Das ist freundlich gesagt nicht so clever, wenn es sich bspw. um dynamische IP-Adressen großer deutscher Provider handelt und unfreundlich gesagt, komm ich persönlich bei demjenigen vorbei, der so ne Sperre aufsetzt und wasche ihm den Kopf. Das ist in etwa so, als wenn man jemanden auf seiner Straße hat, der Müll auf den Boden wirft und daraufhin die ganze Stadt abriegelt. --Avatar 13:22, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt den Kanal voll. Dieser Fäkaltroll nervt jetzt schon seit Wochen hier rum (http://de.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/block) und da ist es mir auch egal ob wir 4 Mio. IP's sperren, schreibt im Moment sowieso keiner was bedingt durchs Sommerloch, wer wirklich was beitragen will kann sich ja anmelden. Eine zeitlich begrenzte Sperre von 3 Wochen wäre m. E. ausreichend. --Otello (Diskussion) 10:12, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Hieß es nicht irgendwo, ein Range Block könne maximal auf 16 Bit ausgeweitet werden, also auf "nur" 65534 Adressen? --Weas-El ✉ 15:43, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) importiert: de.aquaponics Hallo Tim! Ich habe gerade per Import ein weiteres Wiki hier angelegt. Ursprünglich kommt es von hier, aber nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass der Eigentümer des Servers und ich mit dem Wiki unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen, habe ich meine eigenen Beiträge (dort bin ich Benutzer:Indoorfarmer) des letzten Monats (ca 3/4 des gesamten Wikis) per XML-Export => Import hierher übertragen. Ist also lizenztechnisch alles kosher :-) Ich hoffe ich habe alles richtig gemacht, aber nach ein wenig Schrauberei scheint alles zu funktionieren. Wäre schön, wenn Du mal locker drüberschauen könntest, ob ich beim Neu-Anschließen was wichtiges übersehen habe. Nach ein paar Flickr-Bildimporten fällt mir auf, dass ich laut Software jetz '-4' Bilder im Wiki haben soll :-D Ach so und dann könnte ich InstantCommons wieder gut gebrauchen :-) Thanx! P.S.: Nach einigen Monaten Auszeit wegen WikiStress (bzw eigentlich Forums-Stress) bin ich echt erfreut,dass das Petro-Wiki auch ohne mich nicht völlig eingeschlafen ist. Auch wenn ich jetzt ein neues Spielzeug habe, werde dort auch wieder Hand anlegen... --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 13:11, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich werde den Bug bezüglich des Bilderzählers an Uberfuzzy weiterleiten. Avatar hat leider wenige Gelegenheiten, Anfragen auf seiner Diskussionsseite zu bearbeiten, weswegen solch eine zeitaufwändige Überprüfung Deines Wikis schwer in seine Arbeitszeiten unterzubekommen ist. Jedoch kann ich gerne mal das Lizenzrechtliche überprüfen, ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass alles, wie Du schon sagtest, kosher ist. Für die Freischaltung von InstantCommons habe ich eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt geschrieben, dies kann in diesen Monaten durchaus bis zu einer Woche dauern. Bitte nutze dieses Formular in Zukunft, wenn Du Erweiterungen oder spezielle Einstellungen für Dein Wiki wünschst. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 06:28, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Laut http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html#section11 sehe ich keine Probleme, da die Artikel unter der GFDL 1.3 standen und mit der kompletten Versionsgeschichte importiert worden. Tim (SVG) 06:49, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Alles klar, nächstes Mal nehme ich das Kontaktformular. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war (1 Jahr?), ging sowas auf Avatars Diskussion immer ganz flott und schien auch der bevorzugte Weg zu sein.. :: Eine "große" Überprüfung ist aus meiner Sicht gar nicht nötig, es läuft alles.Wollte nur auf meine Vorgehensweise hinweisen, da es ja hätte sein können, dass ich unbewußt Schaden angerichtet habe. Aber wenn es nirgendwo "knirscht", geh ich mal davon aus, dass das alles okay war. War halt mein erster import und dann gleich 30 Seiten :-) :: Auf InstantCommons kann ich auch noch ein paar Tage warten,ich wusste nur, dass man es extra anfragen muss deswegen hab ich's gleich hier dazu geschrieben. --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 13:38, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich markiere das dann mal als... lookupcontribs für Weas-El Hallo Tim. Der Benutzer Weas-El hält inaktive Wikis von Spam frei und hilft mir bei der Verfolgung von Sockenpuppen. Viele Vandalen randalieren nicht nur in einem Wiki, weswegen ich, wenn Weas-El mehr als einmal auf einen Benutzer trifft, gucken muss, in welchen Wikis dieser Benutzer sein Unwesen noch treibt. Von daher wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn Du Weas-El der Gruppe lookupcontribs hinzufügst. Wäre das vertretbar? Tim (SVG) 15:02, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zwei (An-)Fragen Hi Avatar, ich hätte da zwei (An-)Fragen # Könntest du bitte, sofern möglich, die Benutzer-Konten JP-Kolibri8 und Kolibri8 zusammenzufügen. Durch den Umzug der Jedipedia habe ich dort jetzt zwei Konten. # Habe ich eine Frage bezüglich der Programmierung von Vorlagen: Gibt es einen Befehl oder eine Bedingung, mit denen man prüfen kann, ob ein Seitentitel eine bestimmte Zeichenkette enthält. Ich will beispielsweise, dass die Vorlage prüft ob 3019 D.Z., die Zeichenkette "D.Z." enthält. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwie helfen, oder wenn nicht, könntest du mir sagen an wen ich mich wenden sollte. mfg -Friedrich II. 09:06, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Community Podcaster Seite wurde attackiert Hi lieber Avatar, leider wurde die Podcasterseite (last version) angegriffen, seid dem sieht die Seite etwas komisch aus :( ich habe die Buttons in der Übersicht und der Rest wird breit gezogen. Leider weis ich nicht, ob es an der Extension liegt oder nicht. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht mehr hin... vielleicht weist/hast du ja einen Rat. Grüße 19:44, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo McCouman. Das Darstellungsproblem scheint Wikia-weit bei vielen, vielleicht sogar allen, Bloglists aufzutreten. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:52, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC)